Forum:2005-09-12. How things are so far..., by Cool
Cool, 12/09/2005 3:44 PM :Amazing how the months fly by. 9 months have flown by so quickly ever since I shut the site down (update wise) at the beginning of this year. Thought I’d give you guys a small update in what I have been doing computer wise since then. :Well, as some of you should know from various posts, my laptop died back in March and I lost a hell of a lot of HA! related stuff, among other things. I may never get over that fact it’s all gone, and will always say “what if” and “this is the way the site should have been”. But I have gotten to the point where I know the files are gone for good, and I’m going to have to bear with what I have – and HA! wise, I still have a CRAPLOAD of files. :Speaking of files – I FINALLY started a rough organization of my some 7,000 HA! related files. Pix, fix and wavs mostly. I could not believe how bad I let it get. Things were in the wrong folders, I had doubles and triples of files I didn’t need. I am still a long way off from being done, but I wanted to let you guys know I’m making some progress. :I have been working on some new projects for this site too. Mostly reflective pages of the history of the HA! fandom. But it’s still hard to get things moving. I working about 86 hours/2 weeks, and never have time for anything anymore. Big BTW – I FINALLY got my NEW computer running. The “ultimate” machine, but I’m having trouble getting the thing off the ground, and its already been reformatted once already since I got it running in early August. It has a nice 120GB HD, DVDRW/CDR combo, etc. After wireless Internet shit, future, scanner, cable/tv hookup, and everything else – I’ll have probably blew $1500 – and that’s Canadian dollars, folks. :) :Besides HA! – I have over 35,000 files that still need organizing, and that is what keeps pushing the site back. Plus I have to totally OVERHAUL my saved e-mails from this year and possibly 2004 and maybe even all the way back to 2000, as since my laptop died I have totally lost track of e-mails and my buddies. Shaun, Suzie, Jae, Nancy – I WILL return, and YOU know that. I just hope you are still there!!! It’s mostly the organizing and no time factors that keep me from begin done, along with a huge list of things I still have to do, as with my computer I dabble in a lot of areas, and its hard to balance them all out and work on all of them all the time. My cartoon websites, my pix of cartoons, wavsounds, video’s, mp3’s, cars (mostly Chevettes stuff), artwork (mostly furry/sega stuff) and other misc stuff. It’s a lot of things to keep track of and it’s hard to keep on top of it all. :Is it possible to re-open by mid 2006? Maybe. But the site will have to be 100 percent perfect to my specifications, and I’m so OCD its not even funny. Plus I need to pool together some new material for the site. Man – this place had its third birthday in August and I totally forgot! Future plans for this site…maybe a new Craig Bartlett chat to reopen the lines of communication between HA! fans again, since with the HA! forum being hacked, things are DEAD. :Plus – I STILL wanna open a new site. I don’t have the free time like I used to when I made this site, and I have been planning since late 2003/early 2004 to get this new cartoon site of mine up. But, as stated above, it keeps getting pushed back, along with my SU site which is coming up on 5 years old online and its still crap-o from being complete. :Wish me luck guys and gals, because I’m sure as hell gonna need it. Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 13/09/2005 10:18 PM :Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, but since you're the busy type, I'm sure you can handle it, Steve. More power to ya! :Yep, I'm still around, but I needed to take a "breather" from my HA! fic(NO, I'm not leaving it to the wolves). That's why I decided to write a KP(Kim Possible) fanfic that's really cheesy, but hey, it was for my own personal entertainment and I enjoyed every minute of it. No, I don't plan on writing another one. This was a one time deal. :So, Stephen, I look forward to reading an e-mail, whenever you find the time. Don't worry about how long it takes you. :-Jae-